The Oh Song
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: The sequel to "The Yeah song" with Kendall and Carlos! A remake of Big Time Songwriters, Kenlos pairing SLASH, R&R dedicated to Panda-boo16 for her awesome help!


**Hello fellow Rushers :) This story is LONG overdue, my sequel to "The Yeah Song" well not really sequel just the other side of the "Yeah Song" Am I making sense… no, oh well enjoy my Kenlos pairing :P **

"Hellooooo….?" Kendall Knight called out, peeking into the studio from Gustavo's office. Carlos Garcia also came out, looking around for James and Logan.

Once they saw the cost was clear, they thought it would be safe to exit their boss's office entirely and finally record their "Oh" song before their competitors Logan and James record their "Yeah" song. They smiled at each other and started to walk out.

"HAH!" yelled James and Logan spotting them, stopping them dead in their tracks, holding up drum sticks to use as weapons to defend their land.

"Not so fast…" said James waving the drumsticks in the air. "You just stay right where ya are, in Loserville!"

"Yeah, and we're just gonna record the Yeah song in Camp Awesome!" Logan joined in, drumming on the barriers confidently.

"I told you we should have gone with Camp Awesome!" Carlos hissed at Kendall.

"Well, if you guys get Studio A…. then _we_ get Studio B!" said Kendall pointing towards the studio adjacent to Logan and James's.

"Yeah well, good luck getting through _our_ hallway!" said Logan in an intimidating way.

"_Your_ hallway?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Hey this is No Man's land." Kendall pointed out. "There are no rules in No Man's land" he smirked at them.

"Well then go ahead…" James laughed sarcastically. "If you dare…" Logan joined in on their maniacal laughter, then holding their sticks up to throw at their competitors.

Kendall thought for a moment and had to make a decision, he wasn't afraid of James and Logan.

"We need a studio to record in…" whispered Kendall to Carlos, tapping him lightly on his chest.

The Latino held up two symbols, handing one to Kendall to use as a shield. "Let's make a run for it…." He whispered back.

"One… Two… Three" he whispered, whimpering a little, as they both made their way to Studio B, while getting pelted with drumsticks thrown by James and Logan in a brutal battle.

They both made their way successful into the empty studio as Carlos fell dramatically on a bean bag chair, with a drumstick held in his armpit.

"Ahhh, I'm hit…." Carlos cried, looking up at Kendall. "Go on and write the song without me…" he whispered significantly.

"Your not hit…." Kendall breathed reaching for the drumstick and pulling it out of Carlos. "It's in your armpit!" he smiled.

"Huh, I'm better…" Carlos smiled, getting up.

"Ok, we have our own space to write and record our song, but we need more time…." He exclaimed

Kendall called up Katie, who was very annoyed with him since she tried everything to keep Gustavo away from Rocque records, but Kendall reminded her that he was the reason why her name wasn't apple, and she obliged and stalled Gustavo for a little while longer.

"We're good!" Kendall smiled at Carlos who let out a glad squeal.

"And…" Kendall started, pulling in the Latino in closer to him by his hips, leaning his head down, only keeping a short distance between their lips. "We're finally alone…" Kendall cooed leaning down to kiss Carlos, who immediately kissed back, smiling into his boyfriend's mouth.

Kendall and Carlos have been secretly dating for almost five months now. No one knew about their secret fling because they didn't want to say anything until they were both sure that their friends and family could handle it. They promised each other that they wouldn't tell anyone about the two of them.

But as a result of that, they could only show affection towards each other when the two of them were _alone_, which didn't happed too often. They would go in to cuddle and watch a movie, but were immediately interrupted by James or Logan or Katie or Mrs. Knight walking in, ruining their night. They couldn't show any type of affection for one another which really killed the both of them inside.

Kendall lowered his hands and grabbed the Latino's ass, earning him a soft moan from his boyfriend.

"Kendall, what has gotten into you…" Carlos smiled, wrapping his arms around Kendall's lower back.

Kendall softly chuckled. "I'm sorry babe, it's just been a while…" he whispered attaching his lips to the Latino's neck, again making the Latino moan deliciously, leaning back as Kendall leaned forward, holding him close.

It really has been a while for the both of them. They haven't felt each other's touch in weeks, and what made matters worse for them, they hadn't had sex in about a month. They were able to control their emotions, but each of them had those moments where they _craved,_ one another's touch. Once, Kendall almost jerked off at the dinner table, right in front of James, Logan and Katie, when he saw Carlos walking out of the shower, forgetting his clothes, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. There was just something about that Latino that drove Kendall crazy. He didn't know if it was his innocent chocolate eyes, or his tantalizing hips, that drove him insane during dance rehearsals.

Carlos had also missed Kendall being inside of him. Kendall was always the more dominant one in their sex- relationship, and Carlos didn't mind at all. He loved having Kendall's thick cock fit his hole so perfectly, while he held him close, whispering sweet love into his ear. They both adored each other, and spent every moment with each other as if it was their last. Carlos got a hold of himself and leaned back up, breaking Kendall's wonderful kisses on his neck. Kendall smiled down at Carlos, who emulated his gaze.

"Baby, we don't have much time… as much as I want to, we have to finish the song." said Carlos, with a little bit of regret in his tone, not wanting Kendall to stop.

The blonde pouted, and took a deep breath. "Your right, I guess we should get started…" he said making his way towards an empty stool with his guitar, while Carlos took a seat in the bean bag chair.

"Ok, we're going to need more lyrics than Oh, Oh, Oh, and Gustavo said silence also inspires song writing…" Kendall pointed out.

"Babe, it's me your talking to… You know I can't keep silent…" Carlos said

Kendall smiled widely down at Carlos and quietly laughed to himself, he knew. Carlos's eyes widened while his cheeks started to show off a faint shade of pink, realizing what he just said.

He smirked up at Kendall. "You know what I meant…"

"Of course I did." Said Kendall winking at him.

Carlos chuckled; it really has been too long. "Well what else can we do besides keeping quiet?"

Kendall sat there and thought for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and grinned, he had the perfect idea. "Quite the opposite…" he said, placing his guitar down and getting up to sit beside Carlos.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos confused as he sat up.

Kendall smiled wickedly at his boyfriend; he knew exactly how to get a new idea out of Carlos. "Make love to baby" Kendall cooed leaning over to Carlos who backed up a bit.

"Babe you know I want to, but the song…" he started, being interrupted by Kendall smacking his lips against Carlos's, not letting him continue.

Kendall climbed on top of Carlos and deepened their kiss, while Carlos gave up, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck, kissing him back passionately. They laid down, continuing to kiss, Carlos ran his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Kendall automatically obliged to. Carlos and Kendall fought a euphoric battle for dominance each one, moaning every time they hit one of their sweet spots. Regaining strength, Carlos broke apart from their intense make-out session, looking up at Kendall, who looked down at him for sorrowful eyes.

"Carlos…." Kendall pouted.

"Baby, we have to do this!" he said, also pretty sad.

"We are, that's why I'm doing this…" he said, trailing his hands down to the hem of Carlos's shirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Well you always make the most delicious sounds whenever we… you know…" he winked at him.

Carlos blushed, ok so he wasn't really the quietest guy in the room, big deal it's all Kendall's fault. Those dimples have an affect on people. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe if we have sex… it'll inspire some awesome lyrics out of one of us!" he confidently said, smiling down at Carlos.

Carlos thought for a moment, maybe Kendall was on to something, and they got to have sex, so it couldn't be the worst idea in the world. "Let's give it a try!" Carlos smiled, pulling Kendall in for another heated kiss.

Kendall roughly yanked off Carlos's shirt, exposing his beautiful upper half to Kendall. Kendall adoringly gazed at his boyfriends toned chest, pecs and abs that were so prominent against his smooth, tan skin. He leaned back down and messily kissed his boyfriend, who trailed his hands down to Kendall's half-hardened member. Kendall groaned wonderfully into Carlos's mouth, pushing his tongue forward, striving for another strong battle of their wet muscles. Carlos knew his groin was his most sensitive spot, which he took advantage of fully. He harshly palmed and stroked his cock through his jeans, making his boyfriend groan and moan with pleasure, not wanting Carlos to stop.

"_Fuck_… Carlos…" Kendall moaned sensually into his mouth, as Carlos swallowed all of his words and moans with his lips.

Carlos roughly tugged at Kendall's tight jeans, successfully ripping them off and clutching onto his erection from his boxers. As the cool air hit it, Kendall sucked in all of the pain he was feeling down there, from his throbbing member, not being able to hold it in much longer.

"Any… _Ngn_… lyrics c-coming yet Kendall…" Carlos sighed into Kendall's accommodating mouth.

Kendall shook his head as he broke apart from their kiss to lean down and suck on Carlos's neck, not being able to concentrate on the song, when he was too focused on being inside of his boyfriend.

"Bet I could…. get s-some nice lyrics out of you baby" he groaned nipping at his boyfriend's caramel neck, sucking and biting down on his pulse point, earning a lustful moan from the Latino who removed his hand from Kendall's lower half.

"I-I'll try my best…" Carlos sighed; he was very good at making things up on the spot.

Kendall moved his mouth back to Carlos's messily kissing him as he ripped off his jeans, exposing his gorgeous hard-on through his blue boxers. Carlos raised his shaky hands to the collar of Kendall's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, as Kendall helped him by shaking it off his sweaty body.

Kendall broke apart from their heated kiss and looked down at his boyfriend. They both lay there; clad in their boxers, smiling at one another, feeling the happiest they've felt in months.

"I'm glad we're here together Carlos, even if our song doesn't get chosen… I'm just happy I got to spend time with you." Kendall sweetly whispered kissing Carlos's forehead, disregarding the amount of pain he felt in his lower half.

Carlos gently touched Kendall's face, smiling at his words. "I feel the same way, I love you Ken-Dork…" he chuckled.

"I love you too Carlitos…" he smiled bringing his mouth back to Kendall's, reaching down to the hem of Kendall's boxers, sliding them down Kendall's slender, pale legs.

With every small touch Carlos made, made Kendall grunt a loud, being so sensitive down there, bucking his hips into Carlos's hand. The Latino smirked as he slipped off his own boxers, kicking them across the room. The two boys lie naked, their breathing increasing and their heart beats becoming more rapid. Kendall sucked on two fingers, evenly coating them to use as lubrication for Carlos's hole. The blonde trailed his fingers down to Carlos's ass, which he gently massaged, working his way into his inner walls, circling his fingers all around, and with one jab, pushed his two fingers in.

Carlos howled with a mix of pain which quickly died away into pleasure, feeling Kendall's wet fingers all throughout his tight hole. Kendall easily scissored and stretched out his boyfriend. Kendall slid his fingers out and placed both hands on Carlos's thighs, gazing down at his lover who had a longing expression on his face, he wanted Kendall right this minute.

"I'll be gentle babe…." Kendall said sweetly kissing Carlos's quivering lips.

"Not unless you want a good song…" Carlos sighed.

Kendall smirked into Carlos's lips, getting turned on by the Latino's words of wisdom. Carlos ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty locks, latching on. Kendall grabbed onto Carlos' legs and swung them over, onto his shoulders, having total access to the boy's stretched out hole. The look of pure bliss on Carlos' face was perhaps the sexiest thing the blonde had ever seen, those big brown eyes always got him going. Kendall couldn't hold himself back much longer. Holding onto Carlos' thighs firmly, he shoved himself half-way inside his boyfriend's body.

"Ngn…S-Say Anything you w-want" Carlos hummed musically, eyes shut.

Kendall's eyes lit up at Carlos's beautiful voice, his plan had worked after all.

"That's it baby… keep going…" Kendall moaned loudly, leaning down to kiss Carlos roughly. Times like this made Kendall was grateful for Carlos's weird ways of intelligence and him taking up gymnastics instead of little league when they were kids; his knees pressed against his own shoulders. He was the most flexible out of the four of them.

"Ah-I turn the music… uh-up.." he choked out, not wanting Kendall to stop as the blonde thrust in deeper.

"You're doing great Carlos… let out everything you've got!" Kendall growled, trailing heated kisses down Carlos's neck, sucking hard.

"Cuz baby we k-keep goin' Oh, Oh, Ohhhhh….." Carlos sang out loud, his moans mixing in with the hottest singing voice he ever let out.

That did it for Kendall, crying out with his release, shooting his cum deep inside his boyfriend's tense body as did Carlos, releasing together with Kendall. The blonde collapsed on top of his boyfriend, their heart rate still rapid and their foreheads shining and compressed together. They caught their breath after about a few seconds, recovering from an amazing orgasm. They looked at each other, all smiles, with out a hint of regret.

"You did beautifully babe…" Kendall cooed leaning down to kiss his boyfriend once more before dislodging his thick length, to not cause the Latino any further pain. "Sing it again for me?" he asked kindly, stroking the side of Carlos's face.

The Latino obeyed. "Say anything you want, I turn the music up, cuz baby we keep going oh, oh, ohhh…" he sang softly, earning a wide grin from the blonde boy.

"You sing like an angle Carlos…" Kendall said sweetly.

"You fuck like a sex God…" Carlos winked, making Kendall blush and laugh at the same time. Carlos gazed up at his wonderful boyfriend. "I'm glad I went with the Oh song!"

"Me too Carlitos, me too." He smiled, giving Carlos on final kiss on the lips.

**Hoped this was worth waiting for :D This story is dedicated to Panda-Boo16 for helping me out! Go and read and review her stories, they're awesome :D**

**Xoxo Steph**


End file.
